This invention relates to manual or motor-operated lifting devices having a low profile for lifting objects that are very close to the floor or ground, such as the frame or chassis of an automotive vehicle.
Presently, most automobile lifting devices are bumper jacks engageable with the front or rear bumper of the automobile to raise that portion of the auto by the bumper. "Scissor jacks" are also known, which are insertable beneath the car; however, this type of jack is inconvenient to position properly and is often unstable or unsafe. The present invention raises a portion of the car by contacting the frame or chassis and may be called a chassis jack.